One Last Time
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: This is the story of Star Frost. How she became a guardian and the queen of Arendelle. She had her 10th birthday and like her parents meets someone special. However, her special someone, isn't what he seems to be. Will Star have to be a guardian and save him, or the queen and banish him along with the rest of the villains.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Time

Frozen x Raise of the Guardians crossover

Elsa x Jack

Their Daughter Star!

One Last Dance

Star was watching everyone enjoying the party.

It was her birthday. She was turning 10. Finally was being the double numbers. Everyone was making a big deal about it.

"Star! How you feeling?" A friend of her's asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"She's do big now, hard to believe it." Spoke a voice who's the golden heart.

Jamie was a soon to be father, and Star's uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie. But I'm still this little girl." Star hadn't done much growing in the last few years.

She was born a guardian. Manny told Jack, her father, and her having the true power of light. She became the guardian of Hope and Light by age 1.

"Hello Star." A few boys walked up to her and bowed.

Star may be a regular school girl, but she still was a princess. Bowing back to them something touched her leg.

"Liz!" She was excited to see her long friend Liz. Liz was a cat from the city she visited when she was 6.

Liz, is the kitten of Oliver from Oliver and Company.

"It's good to see you too, Princess Star." Liz smiled.

"Shall I ask?" A voice spoke.

Star turned to see her two close friends standing behind her.

"Ask if you think-"

"Dance with me?"

Star was shocked. Her best friends were Mishell and Micheal.

Micheal was one for being a jokester.

"Are you sure?" Star asked. Micheal was the prince charming of the school. Every girl loved him. But he never really got along with anyone.

Which was when Mishell came in. His twin sister was the more calmer and kinder type of girl. Not easily trusting, but Star was able to help her through her hard times.

"Micheal. I don't think..." Star wasn't into him like all the other girls. Which made him like her in the first place.

"Alright. One Dance won't kill me." Star rolled her eyes and took his hand.

He lead her to the dance floor.

"So, I hear miss Princess Star is going to be getting married soon." Micheal spoke.

Slowly leading into the dance.

"That's first I've heard. I'm only 10. My father would have to lock me away in the ice palace before that happens. It's would be another 15 years before he let anyone take me away." Star laughed.

While Jack Frost was a guardian he was too protective of his little girl.

Pitch Black did nearly tried to turn her against them.

By tried, he would have succeeded if he' known how her powers worked.

Like how Sandmans sand worked, and Pitch perfected his own black sand, Star's power was around that.

She turned all of his black sand into cold frosted sand. Which she first called it snow. As she grew she learned what exactly it was.

"I guess that's true. You are popular. Have you even thought about finding your so called prince?" Micheal asked.

Star hadn't thought about it. Finding love wasn't how her mother met her father.

Before Star could say, someone bumped into her.

"Oops!" I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Star turned to meet a boy with while hair and green emerald eyes.

Star wasn't like her parents. She wore more green dresses, and had a mix of gold and silver hair.

Her eyes were the one thing she got from her parents. Aqua eye color was a mix of both her parent's eyes.

"It's okay." Star said. "It was an accident. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine. Sorry I get way too nervous at parties. I didn't even want to come but, my friend dared me to." The boy explained.

"What is your name?" Star asked.

"T-t-Travis." He spoke with a shaky voice.

Star patted his head. "I'm glad you could make it Travis. I'm Star. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

Locking eyes Star felt magic surrounding them.

It was like a blizzard was going on and they were in the eye of the storm.

"Shall we get back to the dance?" Micheal spoke breaking the trance.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the food table." Star said to Travis.

Travis smiled and walked off.

"You were lost in wonderland again." Micheal crossed his arms.

"What does that mean? I most certainly wasn't. He was scared and shy. I had to do something. Your forgetting I'm a guardian. I bring Hope and Light to every child in the world, nope. Sorry. Universe!" Star said.

"I know. But you were like...I don't know. It was like you'd left everyone here and was off in your own world." Micheal explained.

"Micheal. Are you jealous?" Star wasn't sure if she should have asked but, it was a good thing she did.

"Maybe. Look. Star Frost. I-"

"No! Don't. Micheal. I like you. I do. But I can't. I don't love you. I know from the looks you give me what you think of me. And I don't feel the same way. I'm so sorry. But this...we're just friends. Nothing more." Star let out all of it.

Micheal was stunned. He just turned and walked away.

Star felt like she wanted to cry.

She walked over to the food table where Travis was at.

And her parents.

"Mom. Daddy." Star spoke.

Jack turned and was on one knee. A father's intuition when his baby girl is upset.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Star just hugged him. Jack picked her up and held her tight.

"Sweetie. Was is Micheal?" Elsa took a guess.

Star lifted her head up. "How did you know?!"

"Your Aunt Anna went through the same thing. Remember Hans." Elsa crossed her arms to keep from going crazy about her words and thoughts on that terrible man.

"I do. But, I hate to be the one to tell him. I feel like I've lost a friend. Two actually. Mishell is probably going to hate me." Star spoke.

"That's what happened?" Elsa asked.

"it's alright. Your mother and I had ups and downs too." Jack said setting her down.

"You did?" Star asked.

"Yeah. Rapunzel was a crazy one who I dated for a year. Your mother dated Tadashi."

Elsa blushed a little. "Jack."

"And even uncle Hiccup at some point." Jack added.

"JACK! That wasn't a real date! That was to get Astrid jealous and Hiccup would win her over." Elsa shouted.

"I know. But you see. You can't always find the one your meant to be with. Not like Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, or even Belle." Jack explained.

"True. Love is hard. And it never comes easy." Travis was the one who spoke.

"My friend works in the Sleeping Beauty salon. She hears stories all the time."

"Cool. And mom. Dad. This is Travis." Star introduced.

"Yes we met. He's quiet the cutie." Elsa smiled.

"Cute!" Travis blushed a deep red.

Jack snickered. "It's fine. Now you have fun Star. And if you need this party to end I'll whip up a quick storm." Jack said.

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you Daddy." Star smiled.

Elsa and Jack walked off before the room went dark.

"Jack."

"I know. Star! Take cover! Everyone! Get down!" Jack yelled.

They were about to have an unexpected visitor.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Time

Frozen x Rise of the Guardians crossover

Elsa x Jack

Their Daughter Star!

One Last Glance

"Pitch." Jack spoke like he was ready to fight here and now.

Star couldn't believe she was seeing the terrible evil that tried to hurt her father. And still tries to apparently.

""I see you've had a wonderful party done. Who's it for again?" Pitch asked grinning.

Elsa had huge ice axes ready in her hands. "You need to leave." She warned.

"And miss this fun opportunity? No way. I'm here to watch my God-son." Pitch said.

Jack laughed. "Who on this earth would agree to that or even be your god-son?" He asked laughing.

"He's right there. Hello." Pitch waved.

As Star stood Travis walked in front of Elsa and Jack.

"Travis?" Star ran to him.

"Aw. How adorable. The young princess made friends with the worst one. Queen Elsa, Jack, and young Star, I will formerly introduce, Travis-Bog. Churnabog's very own SON." Pitch said.

Everyone was in a huge shock.

"You! Michel then shouted. "Get away from her!"

"My My. Already making enemies Travis? Good boy. But I think we aren't welcome here. We should go." Then Pitch headed to the door.

Travis headed behind him. Star stood alone in the center of the room.

Jack and Elsa relaxed as everyone calmed down.

"He's the son of...a villain?"

"One of the most POWERFUL." Anna spoke up.

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked.

"I was..."

Never mind that. let's finish this and talk this over after." Jack whispered.

Anna and Elsa nodded and the party continued on.

"Hey Star. You okay?" Star's friend asked.

Star shook her head. "I don't know." Was all she said.

Mishell and Michel came running to her and Liz as well.

"Princess." Liz was at her feet.

"Star. Are you alright?" Mishell hugged Star tight.

"That guy better not have hurt you or-"

"Oh shut up!" Mishell snapped.

"I thought I found a true friend. But I was wrong. But why do all these villains have to be punished? Aren't some of them given a chance?"

"Well, yes." Michel said.

"Yes there are some villain's that are given a new life. Elsa, your mother was the one who gave them that chance. And convinced all the other guardians to do the same. It's how I met my two closest friends Sid and Darla." Uncle Jamie spoke up behind them.

"But not all of them were given freedom. Pitch is one. He's not done anything yet and until he does, he can't go back in. Churnabog, and a few others the demon king, Scar, and one other one...Anyway, they are the one's who are in Extreme lock down. Meaning-"

"They'll never see the light of day." Michel said. "And that one other one, was the Evil Queen. There are many other villain's that are under super watch to be sent in to join them. Pitch is one. And those two other dragon guys. Aladdin's father's ex-partner two. And Morgana."

"Who?" Star asked.

"That's Ursula's sister. And I think she's with Jafar and Maleficent in on some plan." Mishell said.

"Yes. Not all villain's can be like Hades, or the Shadowman." Jamie said.

Star sighed. "I know my job as a guardian is to protect everyone. But...Travis...he didn't look evil. What are we doing about the other children?" She asked.

Jamie wasn't the one who had the answers. Only one could really answer her. And he wasn't talking to her.

"I'll talk to my parents about this myself." Star said.

"Are you sure?" Mishell asked.

"Star! He's evil. Born to be nothing but a bad-"

"Michel. I saw something in him. And I want to know what exactly." Star said.

"What could you have possibly- Oh! Don't tell me your falling in LOVE with that-"

"I'd stop before you get clawed." Mishell whispered to him looking down at Liz, who was ready to attack.

"I think something like that. Love? I'm not sure. But I want to know what this is. I am a guardian." Star said.

"You go Star. That's my princess." Liz said.

"He's the son of the worst villain on the planet!"

"Michel. I know this is something. Tiana wouldn't have married a frog if she didn't know it was right. If this is love I'm feeling than I need to know. I have to chase my frog to see if this is my prince." Star said.

Mishell had tears. "Beautifully said Star."

Meanwhile...

Travis took the time to glance at Star as he had left with his god-father.

"You shouldn't be hanging around the princess like this." Pitch warned him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see the party. I didn't know who she was." He said.

"Travis. What have I told you about lying?" Pitch crossed his arms.

Travis sighed. "To have a more clear explanation when giving detailed reason to WHY." He said.

Travis saw her in the window and heard about the party. All he wanted was a friend, and instead, he found a girl with such...beauty and heart.

"Exactly. So, when you explain this to your father you'd better have a better answer than that!" Pitch shouted.

Travis nodded. he didn't like being the son of a monster. A devil. Demon. He wasn't like him. He didn't want to be like him.

Star.

Such a shiny name for a small girl. But perfect for a real beautiful star that is on the earth in physical form.

"Now, try again." Pitch said.

Travis took a deep breath. "I saw something interesting going on and thought to check it out. Little did I know that the high princess was the center of this party and decided to stick around and gather information." He said.

Pitch raised a brow. Knowing fully well that Travis was lying again, but he had a better one this time. "Good. As long as you keep the falling in love part to yourself, there won't be a problem." Pitch added.


	3. Chapter 3

One Last Time

Frozen x Rise of the Guardians crossover

Elsa x Jack

Their Daughter Star!

One Last Escape

The party was over sooner then anyone could think as Jack and Elsa were ready for a meeting with everyone about this situation.

Star waited by the door with Jamie for the meeting to begin.

"Is everyone here?" Elsa asked.

"I called the other guardians over. Tooth is still busy as usual, but Sandy should be on his way." Jack said.

"If that's all, we should get started." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Jack. What is this about?" Merida normally stays out of other kingdom's business. But since her and Elsa are such close friends and her and Jack are guardians, she makes the trip just for them.

"Churnabog." Elsa sighed. "He has a son."

Gasps came from everyone just like at the party.

"He has a name!" Star shouted at everyone.

"Right. Travis." Jack said. "But the other part is that he's protected by Pitch Black himself."

"What?! The evil guardian? Are you kidding me?!" Ralph yells.

"Keep your voice down you big buffoon!" Vanellope elbows him.

"Mom. Dad. I want to be a part of this. I am a guardian too. And I can tell you-"

"Star I don't want to hear it." Elsa said.

"But-"

"I have nearly lost too much to villains like Pitch. If Travis is the son of one, I'm not going to give this any thought. He's the son of the WORST villain of all of them. And that's something." Elsa said.

"You remember the demon king? He's the second to worst. And he kidnapped Aunt Anna and Rapunzel." Jack told her.

Star did remember. She was only 7 at the time but she heard about how terrible it was. And how it was more worse than Hans and his trick of Anna and killing Elsa.

"I know. But dad, Travis wasn't hurting anyone. He was just..." What was he doing?

"Star. Leave this to us. I can't lose you to Pitch Black OR to the devil king himself. Not even Hades can face him and he's a god of the dead."

"He's a god or earth." Elsa corrected him.

Star puffed her cheeks. "But I'm a guardian too! And I should be a part of this." She said.

"Your only 10. You shouldn't be a part of this till your much older." Flynn spoke up.

"He's right. Your still pretty young Star. You should let us adults deal with this." Uncle Kristoff told her.

"Jamie. Help me here." Star asked.

Jamie looked to Elsa and Jack. "Can you give her a chance? I mean she's been a guardian since birth pretty much. And when I was her age-"

"You saw me." Jack sighed. "Jamie. I know. But this is my OWN daughter. I can't risk it. How many times has Bunny ricked Sophie?" Jack asked.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm sorry Star. I do understand what your parents mean. But I do think your right to trust your heart."

Star didn't bother to talk back to him. She ran out of the room and upstairs to her own bedroom.

"Screw them all!" She yelled slamming the door.

She grabbed her red cloak she was given by North's wife and walked to the window. "Manny. I know your listening. Please. Have my parents see that I am right. Just because we give some of these villains a chance, doesn't mean all of them are evil. You know what King Ben did. And he married the daughter of the queen of evil. Please. Know where I'm coming from and watch over me. I am saving Travis. Even if he's the son of the worst one. Everyone deserves a chance." She spoke up to the sky and ran out her door. She headed to the front and snuck out and through the town.

It was easy as most of them were sleeping and the guards were too lazy to keep their eye out for anything.

"Did you think I'd leave you alone?" Spoke a small voice.

Star smiled as she turned to see Liz behind her. "I didn't think you'd want to come. Guess were having another crazy adventure." Star said.

"Princess. This isn't just crazy, this is dangerous." Liz said.

"I don't care. Travis isn't like his father. I am being a guardian and saving him."

"But princess. What will you do? You can run forever. You are a royal member after all." Liz pointed out.

And as a royal, she'd have to ban Travis. What was she to do? She had to help Travis but he is considered evil. Or is he?

"We'll find out when that time comes." She said.

So, Star and Liz made their way to the boats and were sailing off.

"Sorry, mom. Dad. But this guardian is following her heart. Just like you both did." She said to herself.

"Princess. Will we return?" Liz asked.

"Maybe one day. But for now, I want to find Travis." Star said.

Sailing in the dark on the ocean was calm and collected. It wasn't chilly, but it wasn't warm either.

"Hang on Travis. I'm coming." Star whispered.

Along the way, Travis heard the wind whistling in his ear. "Star?"

"What was that?" Pitch asked.

"Nothing. I think the wind is trying to tell me something. Or play it's tricks on me again." Travis said.

"Is it your mother again?" Pitch asked sounding very concerned.

Travis didn't say yes but he didn't tell Pitch who he was hearing. "No. I don't know this voice." He said.

Pitch sighed. "Good. At least it's not your mother's voice."

Travis never knew who his mother was. All his father and Pitch ever told him was that she was super beautiful yet she was the worst kind of person. She was terrible and left his and his father.

Travis wanted to know who is mother was. If Star could reach him, maybe she could help him. He wants to know who exactly who he is. Not just the son of a devil king.


End file.
